


Hallways

by CreativityFlow



Series: Peter Stark [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Flash is a jerk as usual, Gen, I almost made a reference to Batman but didn't, Peter is Tony's son, Superfamily (Marvel), Wonderful Friendships, i should have, overprotective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: Cautiously, Peter looked around at the other students, who stared back at him. Maybe he should have waited to see his dad before left. A bodyguard was too much, but maybe his dad would have let him stay home a couple of more days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The trailer for Spider-Man: Homecoming was so good, and I don't care what anybody has to say about it. Parental Figure Tony is back, and has given me the inspiration needed for this story.

The entire country had pretty much been on lockdown for the past three days, and finally, the schools had decided to open their doors again.

The Avengers were finishing things up for SHEILD, and would be sending Loki and Thor back to Asgard the following weekend. For now, the villain was in a holding cell, and what was left of Stark Tower played hotel for Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Hulk.

Honestly, when did this become Peter's life?

At first, Peter didn't think anything of it when his alarm clock went off. He got ready and packed his backpack, then headed down to get breakfast.

When he was greeted by Captain Freaking America making pancakes, he realized that the day wasn't going to be as normal as he'd hoped.

"Good morning, Peter," Steve greeted, and Peter smiled.

"Morning, Cap," he replied. "Where's my dad?"

Steve winced. "Pepper may or may not be trying to stop him assigning a bodyguard to you for today."

Peter groaned. "If that's the case, then I should probably leave before he sticks a tracker on me. See ya, Cap."

The super soldier looked like he wanted to stop him, but Peter was out of the kitchen and pressing the button for the elevator before he could open his mouth.

He sneaked out of the tower easily, using the disguise of sunglasses and a beanie, and once he was out of sight of the paparazzi, he hopped on his skateboard.

He made it to school easily enough, and when he made it to the front doors, he kicked up his board to carry it, so he wouldn't get scolded by the cranky vice principal. Peter stepped inside, tugging off his beanie and sunglasses as he went. Like any other day, he made a beeline for his locker, where he knew Harry, MJ, and sometimes Gwen would be waiting.

It was quiet.

Cautiously, Peter looked around at the other students, who stared back at him. Some people whispered amongst themselves while others simply _stared_ , not even bothering to be discreet about it 

Peter cleared his throat, and suddenly people jerked away as if they had been slapped. Hushed conversations filled the air, and Peter just knew that the day was going to seriously suck. Maybe he should have waited to see his dad before left. A bodyguard was too much, but maybe his dad would have let him stay home a couple of more days.

"Peter!"

The brunet jerked to stop, and looked to see Gwen marching down the hall. Her call had brought attention back to Peter, but Gwen didn't seem to notice or care.

She didn't even stop when she reached Peter, just looped her arm through his and continued down the hall.

"I tried calling you," she said, speaking normally, but with the school hallway so silent, it felt like she had yelled. "Twice, actually. And Harry and MJ said they couldn't get ahold of you, either."

Peter winced. "Yeah, um, after Loki... SHIELD kind of took my stuff. They didn't want- I mean, uh, it's classified. I think." His gaze shifted, as if checking to make sure no one was eavesdropping; which was ridiculous because _everyone_ was eavesdropping. "Anyway, it's just been really crazy back home."

Gwen hummed.

"Parker!"

He almost didn't turn around. Parker, Stark, both names were swimming around in his head, and Peter felt dizzy. But everyone around him froze, and it felt as if the people around him had stopped breathing.

"Parker!" Flash called again, and Peter gave a deep sigh before he turned to face the bully.

"What do you want, Flash?" he asked. "And can it wait? I'm really not in the mood."

Flash's face was red as he growled. "I don't care what you're in the mood for, Parker. Or is it _Stark_? You know, you got some nerve showing up here like you own the place."

Peter didn't bother responding to that. Instead, he tried turning away, but Flash's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Is it even safe for you be here, around us?" Flash demanded. "That's why your dad kept you secret, right? Should we expect Iron Man to fly in here and announce another alien invasion?"

"Well, he didn't fly in here and warn us last time, did he?" Peter asked, ignoring the fact that he kind of did have a warning. Just... through the phone. "Look, I know you're probably weirded out or whatever, but nothing's changed, all right? I'm just going by a different last name."

Flash clenched his fist, and Gwen quickly stepped in.

"Buzz off, Flash," she said, crossing her arms. "You and the entire school need to get over this little existential crisis of yours, and move on." 

The halls were quiet again, and Gwen didn't hesitate to grab Peter's arm and drag him the rest of the way to his locker.

"So," Peter started, lowering his voice, "you really don't mind that- that- well, you know."

"I'm a little annoyed," she confessed. "But I know we aren't close enough to be considered 'best friends' or whatever you want to call it."

"But-"

"That being said," the blonde continued, "MJ and Harry are pretty pissed."

Peter groaned. "I can imagine. I've spent the last three days trying to come up with a decent apology."

"How's that going for you?" Gwen smirked. She nodded forward, and Peter followed her gaze.

Up ahead, the two friends in question were huddled together. Harry happened to glance up first, and when the two boys made eye contact, Harry's eyes widened while Peter's face paled.

"Dude," he called, causing MJ to look over as well, "you have a lot of explaining to do."

Peter winced, "Uh, yeah... about that. Surprise?" 

Blank stares. 

"Surprise?" MJ demanded. "We had to found out from the news that our best friend is the son of Tony Stark, of-of Iron Man! And all you have to say is surprise?"

"Uh... yes?"

"Well, okay then," Harry shrugged, and draped an arm around Peter. "We should head to class before we're late. Also, I totally made a bet with that Jason kid in our English class on whether or not you would show up today or not."

"You did what?" Gwen asked, as MJ hit his arm.

"Ow, what?" Harry defended. "I was just showing my faith in my best friend, right, Pete?"

Peter was so relieved, he laughed. He let Harry lead him to class, and suddenly, the halls didn't seem so quiet anymore. People still stared, and whispered, but he had his friends. He could handle whatever high school threw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr, @creativityflowfics


End file.
